The present invention relates to a remaining battery display function of a dual-mode radio communication device selectively using an analog mode and a digital mode as a communication mode between the device and a base station, such as a car telephone and a portable telephone.
As is well-known, in a conventional dual-mode radio communication device, consumed current of a battery varies between an analog mode and a digital mode and so does a discharge (consumption) characteristic between them.
Even though a remaining amount of power of a battery (hereinafter referred to as a remaining battery) is displayed or an alarm for a decrease in voltage is raised (a DISCHARGE lamp lights up) on the basis of a preset threshold voltage, callable time will vary from mode to mode. For this reason, the conventional dual-mode radio communication device has a problem that a user cannot make use of the callable time effectively based on the display of a remaining battery or the alarm for a decrease in voltage.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dual-mode radio communication device capable of correctly alerting a user to a remaining battery corresponding to a communication mode.
In order to attain the above object, a dual-mode radio communication device according to the present invention has data of a battery consumption characteristic in an analog mode and that in a digital mode. The device determines a remaining battery based on data corresponding to a selected one of the analog and digital modes and alerts it to a user.
Consequently, according to the dual-mode radio communication device having the above constitution, the remaining battery corresponding to a communication mode can correctly be alerted to the user and accordingly the user can utilize his or her callable time with high efficiency.